Gifts
by lindseyl0ve
Summary: Sorry I kind of vanished out of nowhere, haha. But here's a cute, small, fluffy Kames fic! I hope you enjoy!


"Ugh, do not want." James groaned looking at his alarm clock from his bed, it read 8:30. The sound of Kendall playing Beatles covers in the room opposite of his own woke the brunette.

"Kendall! No mas!" James thought to himself if that was even the right phrase. He was taking Spanish lessons from Carlos to pass the upcoming test in class. The tall boy could hear his blond friend laughing and putting his guitar down.

"Awh, come on Jamie, I thought you liked when I played Beatles." Kendall smirked walking into his friend's room.

"I do. I just don't like when you play the Beatles at 8:30 in the damn morning. I need my beauty rest, man." James groaned rubbing his hazel eyes. Kendall leaned his guitar against James's dresser and sat next to his friend on his bed.

"James, I think if you got anymore beauty rest you'll put me out of business." Kendall chuckled.

James nudged his friend with his foot. "I thought I already did." A smirk formed on his face.

"That's what you think." Kendall scoffed. "No one can resist these eyebrows." He added as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Dear Lord, shut up you cocky bastard." James laughed at his friend. Kendall laughed and plopped down on the bed next to his friend.

"Seriously though James, it's time to get up! We need to get out and do something today! Let's go surfing or something." The blond stated making eye contact with his friend.

"Bah, fine. I'll get up and shower, give me like half an hour." The brunette rolled his eyes, as he snuggled into Kendall. "As soon as I'm done sleeping that is." James closed his eyes and breathed in Kendall's scent. It was intoxicating to him; it smelled familiar, like home.

Kendall laughed, wrapped his arm around James's shoulders and leaned his cheek on the brunette's head.

"Alright! It's been like twenty minutes, time to get up James. Let's get a move on!" Kendall exclaimed shaking the tall brunette who groaned in reply. James rubbed his groggy eyes and pulled himself out of bed. "I'll meet you in the lobby." His friend waved his hand and groaned in reply.

As Kendall exited 2J Logan and Carlos rushed in, both out of breathe. Kendall looked at the two as they tried to stammer out an excuse as to why they were running into the apartment and up to Kendall and Logan's room and failing to do so.

"Well… that was just weird." Kendall raised an eyebrow as he watched the two with a quizzical look.

James found Kendall sitting on a couch talking to Camille. He felt a pang of jealousy rush through his chest.

"Uh, hey guys, what's up?" He asked blatantly interrupting their conversation. The two looked at him and smiled.

"Are you ready?" Kendall asked him with a large grin plastered on his face.

"I was born ready." James replied with a smirk.

"Where are you two going?" Camille asked the two as Kendall stood up from the couch.

"Surfing." James replied sharply, as he threw his arm around Kendall's shoulders trying to show to Camille that it was a boy's day kind of day and that she was not invited.

"Oh, well have fun!" Camille smiled leaving the two.

Kendall smirked at James. "Someone seems to be in a possessive mood today."

"I never said I was being possessive, I'm not being possessive, who said I was being possessive." James let out a high pitched laugh. "I just thought I would show to Camille that we are having a guy's day and that it's time to go. So let's go!" Kendall laughed at his friend and walked out of the lobby.

"Hey, wanna get a smoothie?" The blond asked his friend who nodded in agreement.

The two boys walked by the smoothie vendor and got a blue and pink smoothie.

"Mine and yours." James smiled handing Kendall the blue smoothie. Kendall looked at him with a blank expression on his face.

"What?" The brunette waited for an answer. "Oh! Sorry." He blushed taking back the blue smoothie and handing Kendall the pink one. Kendall gave James a weak smile and took a sip of the drink.

The two boys walked side by side down the L.A. sidewalks with smoothies and surf boards in hand.

"So Kenny, what were you and Camille talking about in the lobby?" James inquired.

"Oh, she's trying out for a new role! It sounds pretty intense. She's trying out for the lead role in one of those comedy family films, kind of like Big Fat Liar. You know that one movie with that kid from Malcolm in the Middle, what's his name again?"

"Frankie Muniz." James replied. "You know, if we're going to make it in Hollywood you should probably get acquainted with actors and their names. I mean, how embarrassing would it be to be on the red carpet after making it big time and not knowing anyone's name?"

Kendall laughed. "Dude, it'll be fine. I mean, I'll always have you by my side on the red carpet to tell me who everyone is." James's face turned a bright shade of red and he fell silent. Kendall laughed and the two walked in companionable silence to the beach.

The beach that day was surprisingly empty , considering it was around ten in the morning on a Sunday.

"Waves look good today." Kendall stated as he stood his board up in the sand and looked out at the horizon.

"Agreed." James commented sitting on the warm sand. He picked up a light rose pink seashell from the ground and examined it.

"You know, I bet I could sell this for a pretty penny…" James said quietly.

"Are you still saving up for a motorcycle, James?" Kendall asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course I am! How else am I going to get all the hot bitches?" The brunette replied with a laugh.

"And besides, I'm halfway to my goal! I have about four hundred saved up already."

"So four hundred dollars is halfway to your goal? What kind of motorcycle are you buying? A moped?"

James was silent for a second. "So maybe I was exaggerating a little bit, no need to be a dick about it." Kendall smiled at his friend.

"Alright, I'm sorry dude. Now, let's surf!" He ran towards the waves with his board tucked under his right arm.

The boys spent hours in the sun; surfing, playing beach volleyball with another group of teenagers, lying out in the sun.

James sighed happily as he sat on his beach towel watching the sun set next to his friend. "I would say that today was a good day."

"Agreed." Kendall smiled as he placed his hand over his friend's, making James's heart race faster and pulse beat harder.

"I'd say it's about time to head home. What do you think?" James asked.

"I think you're right. God knows what kind of trouble Carlos has gotten into. I honestly don't think Logan can keep track of him for that long, he's like a five year old most of the time." Kendall commented, basically implying that Logan couldn't look after a 17 year old boy. James chuckled at the implication and stood up as he dusted the sand off of his beach shorts.

The teenagers tore their dirty beach clothes off after entering the apartment, yelling out to Mama Knight and Katie that if they were home they better clothes their eyes or not go into the kitchen or bathroom for a while.

"So what now?" James asked Kendall as they plopped down on the apartment's orange couch.

"Video games? I was actually thinking of playing Juliette for a while, just relax." The blond replied, referring to his acoustic guitar that was up in James's room.

"Sounds good, I actually kind of wanted to watch a movie." The hazel eyed boy replied. Kendall smiled at James and ran up to James and Logan's shared room to retrieve his guitar. Moments later James heard a horrifying yell come from the rom and he sprinted up the stairs.

"Kendall! What's wrong! What happened!" James shouted into the room. His eyes quickly took in the scene. Kendall was crouched on the ground sobbing in front of what looked like a pile of broken wood.

"Juliette! Sh-she's..dead!" Kendall sobbed, holding the remains of what was his guitar. James walked over to his friend.

"It looks like someone… kicked it… Multiple times." The tall brunette observed.

"But who? Who would do this to my guitar?" Kendall looked into James's hazel eyes with his own emerald green, which were now blood shot and puffy from crying.

"I don't know Kenny, but we'll find out, I promise." James replied, wanting to cry himself. James had only seen his friend like that once, and that was in the third grade when their family dog passed away. James couldn't stand the hurt that he saw in Kendall's eyes. The brunette wished that he could soak up the blond's pain so he wouldn't feel it anymore. The two sat in silence for what seemed like ages. James kneeled down next to Kendall and embraced him.

"Shhh, it'll be fine. It's going to be okay, Kenny." James consoled the blond.

"No it won't! She's gone and she's not coming back! That was my grandpa's!" Kendall cried into James's shirt. James felt pangs in his chest, he felt like crying along with his friend. James knew how much that guitar meant to Kendall, it was like part of the family.

Kendall stood up and wiped his face with his hand. "I'm going to go clean up and then I'm going for a walk or something. I just…." His voice trailed off. James nodded in understandment.

Once Kendall left James quickly started picking up the pieces of the broken guitar, and while doing so an idea popped into his head. He quickly raced for his laptop and typed into the address bar faster than he had ever typed before.

Days passed before Kendall finally started acted semi normal again. Gustavo really did not like how Kendall had been acting and kicked him out of the studio on multiple occasions. Mama Knight did everything she could to make her son feel better, but nothing quite seemed to work. Katie even brought him a buffet full of junk food and pink smoothies and violent video games, but she had no such luck.

"I can be there today, around seven, is that okay?" James said into his phone. Kendall looked at him, his eyes full of questions.

"Perfect, thank you! I'll see you then!" The boy said with a giant smile as he hung up his phone.

"Who was that?" Kendall asked in a monotone voice.

"Just a friend. But I gotta go, so I'll see you later tonight. It'll be late, so tell Mama Knight and don't wait up for me." The brunette winked at the blond and left the apartment.

"Hey, where's James going?" Logan asked walking out of the bathroom.

"I have no idea, he didn't say. He's seeing a friend though." Kendall replied.

"Okay." Logan commented as he shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the couch.

"Want to play some video games?" He asked.

Kendall sighed and agreed. "Why the hell not."

"Bro, you really got to snap out of this. I mean… I know that guitar meant a lot, but come on. You can't let it take over your life. Not trying to be a dick or anything, but…" Logan's voice trailed off.

"Yeah, I know…." Kendall replied trying to force a smile onto his face.

Hours and hours passed before James finally returned back to apartment 2J. And when he did return, he returned with a decent sized box. When the tall brunette entered the apartment he noticed that Kendall was snuggled up on the couch watching a movie.

"What are you doing up?" James asked quietly, as to not wake the rest of the house hold. "It's almost two am."

Kendall looked at him glumly, "I uh… I couldn't sleep knowing you weren't here." The blond blushed. James smiled at him.

"Come here, I have something for you." He said softly as he heart pounded.

Kendall gave him a weird look as he got off the couch and walked over to his friend. "What is this?"

"Well this is a box. But it's a present, for you." The brunette blushed deeply. James was never one for showing emotion, but when he did he turned a deeper shade of red then a sunburnt tomato.

Kendall laid the box out on the kitchen table, noticing his weight, and quietly opened it. His eyes grew wide and started to tear up at the sight of what was in the box.

"James…. Is this?"

"It's not the same," The taller boy gave a look that was full of sorry, "but uh… I took the pieces into a person up in San Diego named Cody who makes custom ones and uh… he helped me out." He commented.

"How much did it cost?" Kendall asked looking from the item in the box up to his friend.

"Uh… Let's just say that I won't be getting any hot bitches on my motorcycle anytime soon." James replied bashfully.

Kendall looked at his friend in bewilderment. "Did you really?"

"Look, Kendall, I knew how much that guitar meant to you and I know it doesn't have the same sentiment to you as the last one, but... If putting all my motorcycle money into getting you an identical one to make you happy, then so be it. I don't need a motorcycle; I need my Kenny to be happy." James smiled down at Kendall.

"You are, by far, the best boyfriend in the world. I don't think I could ever repay you." A smile grew on Kendall's face, going from ear to ear. He wrapped both of his arms around James's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.


End file.
